


Ready, Set, Go!

by MyMayura



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Prompt: Ready set go!, Sparring, Wordcount: 100, a little bit of UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMayura/pseuds/MyMayura
Summary: Nathalie and Gabriel love to spar.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Miraculous Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718440
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server





	Ready, Set, Go!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble by traditional definition (exactly 100 words) that I completed for Drabble Night in one of the fanfiction Discord servers I am in. Enjoy!

“Ready, set, go!”

Nathalie and Gabriel charge at each other, but a second before the collision occurs, Nathalie veers off to the side, causing Gabriel to run himself into the wall.

He turns around, grinning despite the new bruise blooming on his shoulder. She understands. There is an exhilaration in sparring, even in defeat.

That being said, she doesn't lose often. As Gabriel rushes at her again, she ducks under him and strikes his shins, allowing her to topple him and easily pin him down.

His breath heaves under her, and they both smile, glistening in sweat.

“Again?” he proposes.


End file.
